The conventional conductive membrane of computer key is generally composed of two or three stacking conductive films such that the height of the key is hard to scale down. Moreover, the conductive membrane may have the problem of poor contact if one of those stacking films is obliquely placed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact key structure, which also has reduced cost.
In one aspect of the invention, the present invention provides a key structure comprising base plate, elastic member, frame and cap wherein the conductive membrane thereof is single-film structure, the contact of the conductive membrane corresponding to each key is of meshed-hook shape {character pullout}, a venting. aperture is provided at the center of the contact. Moreover, the bump of the elastic member is provided a conductive layer corresponding to the contact of the conductive membrane such that the bump will touch the contact of the conductive membrane and a closed loop, within the key is formed when the cap is pressed down.
In another aspect of the present invention, the elastic member is attached with the cap by adhesive which has no chemistry reaction and can be repeatedly used.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the surface of the elastic member attached to the cap is of staircase shape and has venting holes formed on the lateral side such that the air within the elastic member flows out from a venting aperture when the elastic member is pressed down, and the air flows in from at least one venting holes when the elastic member is released.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: